Jojo's Bizarre Adventure stand proud
by Bronx Bushido
Summary: I know this sounds like a cop out but the summary is the actual concept of the story I typed it up on my phone but I'm doing the on my iPad so it's fine Ps: this is an alternate universe fic so there's combined elements of each canon Review it and tell me if you want me to continue
1. Chapter 1

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure-Stand Proud Concept

The year is the past people have reported instances of being possessed by or seeing evil spirits and even a mysterious blonde man with an holding an in the Bronx NYC a new joestar is born. Jason Joestar is a 16 year old boxing prodigy but on his way back home with his friend Jimmy Chu .they're attacked by a mysterious creature and wake up on a beach in England and Jason has a note stuck to his forehead. and soon he's forced into a Battle he doesn't understand. Will Jason be up to the Occasion or is he too late?(Note: this story does not take place in the original jojoverse or the steel ball run universe . Mainly because I wanted to possibly combine some elements of each canon.) PS: I've Also typed this concept up on my phone so this is gonna show up as the first chapter of the story I should have the first chapter done on my computer though in a little while.


	2. Clunky Exposition and flies

-December 1st 2016-

It was the first day of December,and throughout most of the year,there were news reports of people being possessed by "Evil Spirits" and a "Man holding an arrowhead" and People somehow defying the laws of nature. People didn't believe anything about the evil spirits and thought it was just hype or a conspiracy theory but there had been reports of the phenomena happening all over the world from California to Cairo. Jason Joestar was one of those skeptics, He grew up in the Bronx for most of his life growing up with his friend Jimmy Chu and working with him at the Happy Octopus Sushi Bar and Training at the Trumpet St. Boxing gym he's also living with Jimmy's family at the Happy Octopus. It was Friday and as usual Jason and Jimmy Were walking home from school. "Hey Jason are you excited to go against that Boxer from Japan? I bet you'd kick his ass!" Jimmy was an excitable kind of person but sometimes he forgot details. "It's a charity match so it doesn't matter who wins and second I just wanna test my skill against a strong Rival, You know?" Jason said as he was fastening his bag onto his shoulder "Besides he's a Pro" he sighed, kicking a pebble. "Don't be so Modest anyway what's his name?" Jimmy Wondered "Daigo Nijimura"Jason said steadily. "Jason let's cut through the alley,there are flies all over that sidewalk ahead." Jimmy had ran into the alley before Jason could get head start on him."Wait up!" Jason said as he was running behind. but Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks there was a massive swarm of flies and the entry to the alley had blocked by a strange figure it had large butterfly like wings antennae and it had pitch black skin and a pink shell it only spoke one word "Drain." The flies started buzzing everywhere biting and trying to grasp Jimmy. Jason tried to grab Jimmy but the flies were somehow lifting him into the air and but by the five second mark he was above a rooftop he reached into his backpack and pulled out some cologne."We're about to die and you're pull out Cologne?!" "I got this!"Jason said as a he grabbed a match and lit it. Jason aimed it at such an angle that he wouldn't burn Jimmy and sprayed the can sprayed the can "Jimmy Look out!" The flies were all burning and dropping from the sky Getting closer to the pavement. But suddenly the bug person flew Below Jason and Jimmy caught them,and knocked them out by spraying a pink mist from its shell flew them into the distance...

?- A few hours later

"Ugh Where am I?" Jason asks as he notices that he had a sharp pain in his skull. Almost paralyzed in fear he reaches for his forehead and grasped something metallic and heavy which almost felt like a knife Jason thought "Why aren't I dead?" Jason wanted to vomit but he stopped himself. He slowly pulls out the object "It's an arrowhead...Nonononono! This isn't real" He freezes In sheer horror when he sees sticky note attached to the arrowhead it read "You have a stand don't make me regret giving it to you. a stand is a manifestation of your spirits energy I'm not going to say you're special or not but the Joestar Name bears weight, At least in my mind. See most of the time I stab someone with this arrow head they just bleed to death, But You should know right now you'll be dead before next dawn if you cross me, but the longer you wait the more I could prepare you for the coming hardships, but since I dread boredom Assassins I've sent will try to kill you day in day out, you'll encounter your first stand user here also on more thing I've seen you're stand it's very fitting. PS:You're friend is unconscious on this beach you had better hurry and save him."Jason Vomited on the ground he now gained an awareness of his surroundings the sky was green and the sand was blue He recognized it immediately it was Granite Island a small island on the coast of England. He Stands Up Shakily and pulls a switchblade from his jacket and trots through the island.


End file.
